Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a refillable ink pen with a reservoir for supplying the writing tip with ink for writing, as well as an accompanying refill container suitably adapted for refilling the ink pen with ink. When writing, the reservoir of an ink pen is gradually emptied and the same volume of air flows into the reservoir from the outside. When this reservoir has been emptied, it can be refilled with ink or replaced with a full reservoir in the form of a cartridge. A writing tip, usually in the form of a nib, or a ball-point in the case of a ball-point pen, for example, or a felt-tip is used for writing.